


Jedi Training For the Uninitiated - Ben Solo Style

by K_Popsicle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morals, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, Finn's dragged along for the ride, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Magic Space Lube, Manipulation, Manipulation with Force powers, Mind Manipulation, Multi, No beta we die like mne, POV Kylo Ren, Ren probably shouldn't be trusted like that, Resistance Jungle Camp Aesthetic, Rey trusts implicitly, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Ben had joined the Resistance, not because he’s had a change of heart, just that Rey’s there and he doesn’t care about anything else. Except maybe her friend, he could be persuaded to care about him for a while.
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Jedi Training For the Uninitiated - Ben Solo Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> Rejected title: Ben Solo Joins the Resistance So He Can Get Busy With the Hot People  
> Rejected title: When You Can Have More, You Take More

Ben is lounging against the freight crates Rey’s been unloading from the Falcon for the last twenty minutes and he has no intention of going anywhere while she’s there. The view is good, and the sun is warm. He’s dressed the same as he has every day since arriving at the Resistance, thick black cotton pants, leather jacket, white linen shirt and the leather gloves he refuses to give up.

“You don’t have to follow me just because I’m back.” She explains as she stands to wipe sweat off her brow with the back of her arm. He quirks a smile at her, and lazes back further into his sprawl keeping his eyes trained on her the entire time. He’s learning to enjoy pleasures again, and she is very one much of them.

“Where else would he be? Everyone else wants to kill him.” The onetime storm trooper, Finn, chips in as he drops one of the crates down a few feet away. The crates marked, Ben notes, with a stamp from the mining gas giant Luthwallo which has been a First Order supplier since they first raided it five years before. Either they raided a First Order convoy or got a mole in there under the radar. Ben is surprisingly unconcerned which it is. He’s severed all of those ties to follow Rey, and he’s only concern is her habit of leaving off world without him when he isn’t allowed to follow.

“I don’t know why,” he tells the trooper giving him a fraction of his attention, “this place is crawling with worthless ex-First Order.” He snipes back. Finn makes a rude gesture in his direction and goes back for another crate. Ben lets him go, he’ll be back soon enough for another volley.

Rey gives him a searching look, and he shrugs an indolent shoulder in response to the unvoiced question. “It’s nothing I wouldn’t do.” He explains, and her expression becomes more concerned, because of course she knows. He has few restrictions on the things he would do. They’ve been mucking about each other’s minds too long to keep those kind of secrets.

“They shouldn’t treat you any differently to the rest of us, you defected.” Rey frowns at the nearest cluster of fighter pilots who are ignoring them. Ben doesn’t tell her that it’s the shadows that follow him to keep him in check that she should be upset about. The ones with high power blaster riffles ready to take him down at the first sign that he’s not toeing the line. He has to make an effort, sometimes, to make sure they don’t lose him and think he’s given them the slip. For all their training, and they are well trained, following a Jedi is not an easy task. What they forget, continually, is all the damage he can do that they’ll never see. None the less he toes the line knowing it’s better not to antagonise that avenue when he’s hidden his weakness so poorly when it comes to Rey.

The rest of the Resistance is nothing to those shadow guards and their masters, choosing to ignore him rather than face the moral quandary that he is in their midst’s, walking around like a free man when they know the things he’s done. Either way he could tear them all to pieces in minutes if he chose. But instead of voicing any of those thoughts he says, “Well if I wasn’t always left on my own...” and trails off to let her draw her own conclusions. By the tight look between her brows she knows he’s asking permission to accompany them on their missions and that the answer is still ‘no’.

“Not likely.” Finn grunts as he hauls another crate onto the pile. Rey’s stopped to watch Ben, and Ben loves the attention. He pushes himself up off the crates and stretches out like a cat towering over the both of them. There is something to be said for life in the Resistance, his muscles have never felt loser and his options have never seemed sweeter.

“Training then,” he suggests and Rey looks torn, which he wasn’t expecting. Usually she jumps at the chance to tap into her powers, to move through the forest with him and push herself to the limits of her abilities. Even when at the end, half lost in the forest, lose on adrenaline he teaches her how to use her body in other ways and fucks her against the forest floor revelling in the unmatched power of her, unmatched but for him, and the way she bends for him.

“I promised Finn we’d go over some of the intel when we got back.” She excuses. He flicks his eyes to the other man’s face and sees the smug look growing there.

“You just spent a week with him on in the Falcon. I haven’t seen you.” He growls out frustrated because he won’t beg, but he _wants_ right now. His powers have been going haywire without her around, like a disrupted electric current that jolted and shifted under his skin, and now she was back it had settled. The buzz was now a rhythm throbbing to the pace of her heart, like it always was now that they were in synch and together. But she still looked apologetic and so he changes tactics before she can refuse him. “Why doesn’t he join us, then?”

Both of them stop and stare at him in gobsmacked shock and he preens at being able to shock them.

“I’m sorry?” Rey squeaks first turning beet red, and Ben smiles the way he always does when he knows she’s thinking about sex with him. Then he finds his eyes sliding over to the traitor and has a hot flush of surprising _maybe_ and _that will work_ and nothing like the disgust he feels for the rabble. He hadn’t meant it like that, but now that the idea is in her head it’s in his as well, and he’s not adverse to it.

“Join us.” He tells Finn instead of responding to her, determined now the thought has struck him. The man looks poleaxed. It’s a nice look on him.

“I thought-” he fumbles, eyes going between the two of them rapidly then stumbles into a more delicate response. “I’m not a Jedi.” He explains, and he looks relieved and disappointed at the same time. Ben isn’t sure if he’s disappointed to not be a Jedi or disappointed not to join them, but he knows with certainty that Finn knows that Rey always comes back from her training sessions thoroughly fucked. Which is interesting.

“Are you sure?” Ben tilts his head in innocent question. There’s latent Force power in a lot of people he’s discovered over time. Not like Rey who’s a burning star against the darkness. But there are flickers and flames in people everywhere. Not enough for him to care about, or even enough for him to notice unless he tries. But sometime between leaving his service, their confrontation in the snow on Star Killer base, and right now Finn’s connection to the Force has unwound into something bigger, something noticeable and Ben isn’t averse to stoking the fire and seeing what emerges. The longer the man stands there looking confused the more Ben wants to do just that.

Finn folds his arms across his chest protectively, “I’m not a Jedi.” He grits out.

“Ben,” Rey warns, defensive of her friend.

“No.” Ben agrees, and there’s disappointment in the other man’s face, “But with training,” Ben pushes on, and blatantly looks Finn over from top to toe, “you could be.” He says with all the promise he can muster, voice a deeper rumble than he intends because he’s feeding off the idea and it’s growing. “Think about it.” He tells them both and prowls away before they can say no.

Finn drops his tray on the table opposite Ben in the mess hall and kicks Ben’s foot aside to make room for himself.

“So, the Force,” he starts, then shovels a mouthful of slop into his mouth and glares at Ben while he chews as if it’s Ben’s fault he decided to eat mid statement. Ben is in no hurry so he looks away and notices the brazen idiots looking their way. Most of them turn away when his gaze sweeps past them, one or two do not. Spitefully he flicks his fingers at one, and their food tray tumbles into their lap with a clatter and a bunch of cursing. The other is looking purposefully away when Ben moves onto him. He lets that go for now and focuses on his companion.

Finn is busy frowning at the commotion so Ben uses the moment to inch his foot back to where it had been, that it leaves it pressed up against Finn’s ankle doesn’t bother him at all. It looks very quickly like it bothers Finn a little but Ben doesn’t move.

“The Force?” Ben reminds him, and Finn gets back on topic. Ben isn’t sure why all the Resistance fighters are so distractible, but it’s a point of entertainment for him all the same.

“You said I-” Finn, leans across the table like it’s a secret and whispers, “I have it?”

“Yes.” Ben agrees, “Not much though. But enough.”

Finn wets his lips and Ben follows the action, “Enough to fight?”

Ben also leans into the middle of the table, purposefully getting into the other man’s space. “You already fight.” He whispers back.

“Not like that.” Finn waves it off like it’s nothing, “With a lightsabre.” His eyes a bright, his attention completely on Ben, and Ben is surprised by how much he likes it.

“Do you have a lightsabre?” Ben asks in mock curiosity instead of giving any of that away, and Finn frowns and shakes his head. “Then no.” Ben announces and straightens up. The disappointment he sees on the ex-trooper’s face is enough to brighten his entire week, not enough to make up for the monotony of living amongst a band of freedom fighters in the middle of a jungle planet, but it’s pretty good. He gets up to leave, unfolding from the bench chair and leaving his tray for someone else to clean up. 

He reconsiders walking away because he knows he can’t leave on a negative point or the man will think it’s a joke or a trick and keep his distance. Instead he walks behind him, trails his fingers across the back of Finn’s neck and in his mind he promises _’But you can do other things.’_ He feels the shudder run through Finn, and a grin tugs at Ben’s lips. Instead of letting anyone see it he walks away, making sure to pass close behind that other fool who had been staring. He doesn’t touch them, the threat is better, he knows, if he does nothing.

Rey tacks him down after one of his many reviews. He isn’t surprised to see her and accepts her company for the walk back to his tent. She’s full of restless energy tonight and he wishes not for the first time that he could risk shaking his shadows to help her burn it off. Instead he gives her his full attention as they walk in step. She always has his full attention.

“Does he have it?” She demands in that clipped way she has that means she’ll take no nonsense from him.

“Would I lie?”

“Yes,” She snaps just as quickly, assured.

“To you,” he corrects reasonably, “would I lie to you?”

The question makes the energy drop out of her shoulders and she lowers her small fists. “No.” She admits, and that bitter feeling churning up in him dissolves as quickly as her agitation had. He wondered once how much of what he felt was him anymore and how much was her, but he no longer cares as long as it’s _them_.

“He has potential.” He tells her.

“Potential.” She repeats.

“But he needs _training_.” He stresses the word to see her reaction but she’s moved on from flushing in embarrassment. He knows he’ll have to do something about that if his new plans will go through. They walk through the corridors silently while she considers this new surprise and he glares at any unfortunate Resistance fighter to cross their path.

“Tomorrow.” She meets his eyes squarely. “If he’s got the Force we start training him tomorrow.” Ben thrills at a successful manoeuvre, and agrees coolly.

“But when he slows us down-”

“Finn won’t do that.” She defends automatically.

“He will,” Ben warns, “He’s new, it will take time before he can keep up.”

“I don’t care.” She argues, chin tipped up in defiance and Ben feels the pieces of that trap close in around her with satisfaction. She is so easy to manipulate that it’s lucky he loves her more than anything else in this galaxy or he could break her to pieces.

“Tomorrow then,” he agrees. He wants to seal the promise with a kiss but not while he’s been watched. There’s a difference between a guess and a proven problem. Instead he brushes her cheek with the lightest Force touch and leaves her.

Ben settles down in his doorless tent that night. There is no privacy with his constant watchers. Privacy is reserved for the training grounds alone, and only there because the Resistance generals have acknowledged the importance of Rey’s training, and the inability for them to keep up without interfering with that training. He had been ecstatic the day they let them both enter the training grounds unaccompanied and Rey’s skill had flourished without the restrictions. The Resistance had to suspect that he had other reasons to want to be alone with her, but the cost apparently, was worth it. Weak fools. He’d have killed anyone before allowing them to sully Rey the way he had sullied her. They couldn’t imagine the damage he could do to her if he so wanted tucked away from prying eyes.

They couldn’t even imagine the damage he can do when they’re looking right at him.

He waits until late, when the camp’s gone quiet and she will be in the depths of sleep. He touches the edges of her consciousness, testing, and she responds in her sleep but does not wake.

Sitting in plain sight of his shadow watchers Ben eases into Rey’s sleeping mind. He damages nothing, though she is painfully vulnerable, he hunts instead for the seed of the idea he planted that morning by the Falcon. Her mind wanders and he must be pulled along with it or risk waking her. Her defences are untrained but not weak. It takes patient gentle nudging and guiding through a tumble of thoughts and ideas until he finds the seed.

It’s a single sharp image of the three of them burning Force hot and tangled together as one. It’s indistinct, unrefined, barely a moment’s thought before she shut it down. Now he feeds the idea, mingles it with his own. Makes bodies become solid, actions clearer. Shows her a taste of what he’ll do to them both if she just _yields_ to his desires once more.

When he is done he withdraws slowly, draws back every trace of himself from her clever thoughts and lets her get washed up in the dream and everything it can offer. Lets the seed build and grow under its own power.

Finn is waiting at the training grounds when Ben arrives the next day, looking jittery and anxious the same as Rey had her first day. She’d had the grounds to herself before he arrived, but she let him use them the same way she let him use every other part of her.

“Sit, meditate.” Ben says, and lowers himself to sit on the ground in the stone circle he and Rey built one rainy day. Rey arrives a few minutes later, but Finn is already in the circle. They don’t touch, they don’t need to, Ben can feel them both like bolts of lighting within the circle. It’s been charged with their influence from the many times they’ve done this and the circle now feeds in on itself a conduit of their own creating.

 _’Do you feel us?’_ Ben asks Finn, and Finn makes a startled noise unsettled by the voice in his head. Rey continues to breathe in meditation and doesn’t stir at the interuption.

“How are you doing that, man?” Finn whispers quietly, and Rey’s focus shifts until she pulls it back in just as they’ve been training to do.

 _‘Don’t speak out loud.’_ He reprimands and Finn’s mouth snaps shut. _’If you cannot speak yet, listen, and feel.’_

“Breathe with the Force.” Rey murmurs on the exhale. “Feel the Force.” On her inhale. She repeats it, soft, canting. Ben breathes with her, feels the Force swell and settle around them with each breath and slowly the newest of them falls into the meditation. Anxious still, but determined as he copies their every breath and becomes one with their rhythm.

It’s a start and Ben is anxious to push to the next step. As if sensing the need to move, or feeling it herself, Rey stands and Ben follows and when their newcomer tries to stand Ben reaches down to pull him up. The energy between them is alive with possibilities the contact making it feel realer than it had before.

Rey takes off across the bridge into their training area, done waiting for them, and ready to burn the energy they’ve built in their stone circle.

“What?” Finn asks.

“Try to keep up.” Ben sneers and takes off after her. He feels the hesitation, then feels their newest companion take chase.

Ben catches Rey before the sun’s reached its peak and he takes her to the clearings ground in a tackle that’s softened by her own control of the Force. When the roll stops she’s caught between his arms and legs and is glaring defiantly up at him.

“You made it too easy.” He reprimands, pleased all the same. The course is usually harder, he’s bones are usually tired by the time he catches her or she catches him. Being pushed to the limits is half the challenge.

“You’re in my head.” She argues right back, and he smiles, runs a long gloved finger down the side of her face and dips down to kiss her. She pulls back a little, resists him and he becomes determined. He melds his mouth to hers and bares down until she surrenders, she parts her lips for him and he tastes her with bold sweeps of the tongue.

 _‘You’re in mine.’_ He reminds her fiercely and feels the hooks of her latch into him and pull him closer. It’s intimate, absolute, they belong to each other, beyond them means nothing. Light, dark, good, evil, none of it matters. It’s why he’s here instead of there. Why he followed her back to the Resistance. It meant nothing, all the mattered was them and the power they could wield.

He shifts his leg in between hers, hooks her leg up against his hip and she makes a sound like protest so he distracts her with careful nips to her throat. “You’re thinking too much,” he murmurs and grinds down into her cunt to get her mind where he wants it.

“Finn-” She protests.

“Isn’t here.” He rebuffs and takes her mouth again, tilting her head up so she has to strain to meet his every touch. He loves her like this, stretched out beneath him, but he couldn’t love her like this if she were weak anywhere else. The ex-trooper, the traitor, he thinks will be the same. Defient and strong in battle, pliable and controlled in bed.

He touches at the edges of her mind, more guarded now she’s awake, and feels her resistance. “Open for me.” He asks as if it’s an order and a plea mixed into one. ‘Open for me, Rey,’* He begs, and she does. She always does. He lets her in too, lets her see everything he intends to do to her. Everything he knows they’ll have time for later, later.

And he slides into her mind while his hands are busy taking apart her clothes so that he can reach every piece of her.

Her mind is a rush of pleasure, her body played to his desires, and he shifts and licks the places she wants, and distracts her from what is bound to happen here. What he has orchestrated.

“Ben,” she gasps, and arches when his teeth close gently over a pert nipple through her shirt and he abandons his focus as her fingers claw into his long hair and tug him where he’s all too willing to go.

 _‘Perfect,’_ he adores, and she laughs at the absurdity so he presses the feeling into her, lets her feel it even if she won’t believe it the next minute or the one after. He’ll remind her then too, for as long as they both live.

He feels the approach of the ex-trooper, not too near yet, past her focus, and speeds up what he would take his time for on any other day. He shakes his jacket and open shirt off, her small fingers hurrying to help pushing the fabric aside, fingertips brushing tantalisingly across the curves of his shoulders and arms. He lunges down- she meets him half way- and he kisses her hard and fast, pushing her white shirt up under her arms, then balancing her bare back while he drags it over her head. She holds her arms up to help then drapes them over his shoulders again a playful smile teasing on the corner of her lips.

“You’re in a hurry.” She observes, eyes bright and hair askew and he smiles at her genuinely delighted.

“And you’re not?” He leans close to her, nose bumping against her own and breathing the hot air she pants out. They’re breathing is mismatched, their hearts pounding to fast to count, and he can barely think past the soft skin spanning her ribs as he cradles her off the ground.

“Okay then,” She leans back, and he lowers her gently, “hurry it up, Ben Solo.”

He feels a single flash of rage at the name that he crushes fiercely, it’s not the time- not the place, But she feels the lapse.

“Ben,” she catches his chin, tilts his head to face her and locks their eyes, “Ben Solo.” She repeats earnest and stern, like it’s important, and she pushes her love through, love he covets, love he knows he doesn’t deserve, love he soaks up and hoards for all it’s worth.

“Brat.” He chides, but the spark is in her eyes ignites again and he lets her have this, knows it’s important to her when his name has lost all meaning.

He unbuckles her soft leather belts and divests her of her sheer white outer robes.

“This would be more comfortable with a bed.” She informs him, from her place on the ground, and he removes one shoe then the other exasperated by their existence at all.

“Convince them to let me go off world. I won’t fuck you where they can hear us.” He counters more bitter about the shoes than the rest of it right now. Rey snorts a laugh at that.

“Excuse me Admirals, Generals, could Kylo Ren please come for a ride along so he can fuck me until I’m screaming in a bed?” She laughs at the absurdity of her own joke, and Ben is frustrated that she’s thinking at all when they’re both half naked with more to come but for _clothes_.

“I’m going to burn them.” He growls.

“The generals?” She asks in a moment of confusion then, “Oh. Don’t burn my clothes, Ben. I don’t want to walk back into camp naked.” She admonishes. She doesn’t catch the shift in his thoughts, the moment he considers how easy it would be to burn the flesh off their bones, how nice it would feel to remove them like the pests they are. He locks the thought down quickly, tucks it into a corner of forbidden thoughts he has to use before Snoke was cleved in two and his mind became his own again. She will never find those thoughts, even with all her power she could never defile his mind the way his old master had. He’s glad. He doesn’t think she’d like to know how many ways he’s planned to murder her chosen champions.

“Then help me remove them.” He says instead of anything else even though his fingers have already undone the fastenings of her pants and are tugging them down over slender hips. She helpfully shifts and bends her legs to accommodate his efforts and it only takes a few more seconds before she’s completely naked, layed out on the forest floor for his pleasure.

 _‘At last,’_ he thinks, and she grins at him and slides a hand into his pants and over the curve of his ass. He feels the press of the canister he’s put in his pocket incase this turns out the way he’s planned but mostly he enjoys the feel of her touching him.

“Are you going to keep these on?” She asks, and he knows he’s been taking too long because he can feel the traitor approaching and even she is not distracted enough to miss it herself.

“Yes.” He replies, and pushes the folds of his fastenings aside to free his cock. She laughs again as he crawls up her body and rubs himself against her folds. She’s wet and ready, and her friend is near, so he forgoes teasing to push himself into her.

It surprises her, she tenses but he persists, pushing in slow and steady as he pants into the crown of her head. She’s tight and unyielding until he draws back out and pushes in again. Her ignores her nails bitting into his biceps and does it again, and again until her muscles start to relax and the noises she make start to sound a bit more breathless in a good way. It doesn’t take long, he doesn’t hurt her much, but it’s selfish and he knows it. He also knows she forgives him when her fingers relax again, and he’s not sure if it’s because she’s never had a lover before him and know no better, or because she accepts his failings. He doesn’t really care as he fucks into her with through control and her mind goes blissfully blank except for the cant of her hips, his name, and the pleasures of her body.

He feels the second Finn sees them. He’s been running recently, he’s breath is panting almost as hard as theirs is, but he goes still and tries to quite his sharp breaths at the sight of them. Ben knows how he looks, sweat glistening along his back, sun bathing the both of them and Rey trapped in the cage of his arms as he fucks her blind. He lets Finn looks his fill, then he turns his head to find the man on the edges of the trees and makes eye contact. His hips never slow. The intruder’s eyes go wide, caught and Ben smiles all pleased and turns back to bite the lobe of Rey’s ear.

 _‘Stay,’_ he invites the man, and carefully he shows Rey, first by letting her feel that beat of Force coming from Finn’s core, and then when her eyes open just as wide as Finn’s had and are looking at him in shock, by turning her head to see the newcomer.

The both stare at each other, Rey is too shocked to move, and he continues to fuck her open cunt.

 _‘Stay’_ he invites again, but this time he passes it to Rey as well. Binds them together and seeks out all the ideas they’ve come up with on their own. Finn is easy, his mind was already full of daydreams of fucking Rey long before Ben introduced the idea. Those images still Rey in a different shock, and Ben feels the moment Finn realises she can _see_ those day dreams, the embarrasement and horror are beyond measure. He doesn’t want Finn to run so he teases out the dream he influenced the night before from Rey’s mind and feeds that into their shared link.

“Ben.” She hisses furious and embarrassed but he’s done he’s job well and their initiate hasn’t run in panic and Rey hasn’t said no. He draws himself up, still burried deep insider her, her legs splayed wider around his hips, both their body on full display for Finn to look at.

“It’ll be fine.” He promises, and, _‘Trust me.’_ to her alone. If he wasn’t already fucking her he’d be compelled to do it consequences be damned as she complies to his demands. There’s a headiness to trust he never expected, and he almost loses control of their shared link in his satisfaction.

Rey thumps his shoulder, “Idiot.” She growls, but then turns her eyes to Finn and says, “Join us.” All open and sure and it’s exactly what their new companion needs to hear before he’s moving across the clearing, fumbling out of clothes as he moves.

Ben holds still, watching the display with curiosity as one layer after another reveals the kind of muscled body Ben wasn’t expecting. He’s very glad suddenly, watching the display, that he made the call. Not just because they’ll be able to keep him loyal to them, another Force user in their control, but also because he’s struck with the sharp need to bend the man over and fuck him raw.

Finn stops beside them, awkward, and Ben’s too impatient to wait out his hesitance. Instead he hooks him by the back of the knee and pulls him down to the ground. Finn’s knees hit the dirt hard, but he voices no complaints as he knees beside them. “It’s rude to stare.” He mocks, and Finn looks panicked by the correction. Rey makes a noise of surprise and he knows she felt his spike of interest, knows she didn’t expect it even though she should know better by now. He checks her while Finn kneels beside them, shows her what he wants, and she breathes slowly then nods, and keeps nodding.

He pulls out of her still hard, hooks his fingers into her to ease the loss and makes room for Finn between her thighs. Finn catches on, takes the vacated spot but still hesitates and Ben has an idea that threads another layer of excitement onto everything else and he asks, “Have you ever fucked a girl before?” waiting with baited anticipation for the answer he knows is coming.

Finn’s head shake, and Ben asks with rising excitement, “A boy?” and Finn’s glare is the best answer Ben’s ever gotten from him. Rey’s virginity was luck considering the risks of her life, but he isn’t sure how to explain a stormtrooper who hadn’t been called into an officer’s room for special duties at least once in his life. He’s struck gold twice now, and has no explenation how.

“Are you two going to talk all day?” Rey demands spread out on the ground and temporarily forgotten. Ben twists his fingers punishingly in her at the reminder and she squeaks pleasantly.

He stares at her, controling his excitement and tells the virgin, “Fuck her however you want. She can take it.” Rey’s eyes go wild in surprise but also excitement and Ben knows for sure then that he has them both locked and bound to his every desire. The ex-stormtrooper fumbles, lines himself up, slips and misses, then gets it right in one hard shove. Rey’s eyes roll back into her head, and the stormtrooper freezes in concern.

“Rey,” he calls, “Rey, are you-”

“She’s fine.” Ben snaps, “Keep going.” But it doesn’t ease the worry building in the darker man until she fumbles a hand up and pats whichever part of Finn she can reach. It happens to be his ear, but no-one complains.

“Go Finn, show me what you’ve dreamed of doing to me.” And he does. Hard fast jabs of his hips that drive her across the ground one inch at a time until he hooks his arms under her shoulders and figures out how to pull her back onto him with each hard shove and she wraps her legs around his hips to hold on tight. He’s got power behind him, but little finesse.

Ben watches the rutting and strokes himself a few times. Fascinated by the girth of the other man as he spears her open again and again. But he grows board with watching after a while, never one to deny himself, and the way Rey’s breathing is changing she’s working herself up again, so he draws out the small cannister of lubricant from his pocket, climbs in behind the ex-trooper and rubs a damp finger over that virgin hole.

Finn jolts, “What-?” goes to sit up and Rey wraps her arms around his neck and holds him in place.

“Trust me.” Rey orders him, and Ben waits with baited breath, his finger burshing the exposed opening, as Finn and Rey lock into a conversation he has no part of. He doesn’t push, not here, and he doesn’t need to because whatever Rey says is enough. The tension eases out of Finn’s shoulders and he knows he’s free to proceed.

Finn still tenses whenever he presses and pushes, makes complaints about the lubricant being cold, the feeling strange, and Rey coaxes him carefully, thoroughly. Guides his hand to her breast, rubs her fingers over his cock where it sinks in and out of her, squeezes when he looks ready to protest, and keeps him distracted so Ben can have his way. By the time their new lover is open enough that Ben won’t hurt him, the two of them are almost done, so he pushes into both their minds and uses the smallest manipulation to stall their orgasms. He can do this even when they’re both exhausted and spent, limp on the ground, but it’s more fun to keep them going and drag it out. Rey groans in defeat, Finn seems confused, then distracted as Ben pushes into him one careful piece at a time.

“That doesn’t feel right, Ren.” Finn grits out, and Ben who is almost done with his patience pushes Finn’s face down into the valley of Rey’s breasts and holds him there while he works the rest of himself in with a grit of his teeth. He isn’t small, but Finn spreads wide for him and takes him all in the first go.

“I didn’t ask.” He groans out, fumbles past Finns still body to lock his fingers with Rey’s, then lets her _feel_ what he feels as he breaks her best friend in on his cock.

“Do it,” she orders him breathless and her smile is wicked, “he can take it.”

Ben lets her hand go, but not her mind, bends to plant one kiss on the curve of Finn’s spine, and shares the sensation with him as well. The man below him convulses, but doesn’t spend, and Ben laughs at them both. Beautiful, ready to be done, and desperately held to his every command.

 _‘I’m going to keep you.’_ He tells Finn and then fucks him hard. With each push of his hips he jolts Finn back into Rey so he does it harder, giving her the pleasure the man wedged between them seems to have forgotten how to in his daze. Jostling the overwhelmed virgin as he seeks his own pleasure and feeds it to them both so there can be no complaints from that end.

Eventually Finn gets his arms and legs to work again, eventually he manages to push back on every one of Ben’s shoves and then plunge into the willing body below him. Eventually they find a rhythm between the three of them, breathing, moving, one in the Force and body. And Ben releases the hold he has on them, lets their bodies succumb to the overwhelming pleasure of it all just so he can hoard that too.

Finn goes first, a hot shot and a cry they’ll hear at base camp. He clamps down around Ben and what was tight before becomes almost uncomfortable it’s enough to set Ben off in a burst of pleasure/pain that topples him over the edge and into orgasm. He’s aware enough to know Rey’s not finished, and Finn’s stopped participating, so he pulls out, rolls the other man out of the way and drops down between her legs to finish her with his tongue. She’s almost there and he knows her body like his own so it doesn’t take much until she follows them over and the mixed flavour of her and their new initiate is thick on his tongue as he sits up to assess the situation.

She watches him with wonderous eyes and he wipes his face with his still gloved hand before he leans over her, careful not to touch anywhere but her lips as he presses a gentle kiss there.

 _‘Only for me,’_ he demands.

 _‘Yes,’_ she echoes back, and a pleased smile curves those soft lips.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Finn pants from beside them. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Rey grins, reaches out and pat’s Finn’s belly. Ben rolls to her other side and settles in. The sun is high, no-one is looking for them, and Ben Solo is satisfied. For now.


End file.
